Sparking! Pretty Cure 3: V no Taizen
by jhondb2013
Summary: La última entrega cinematográfica de Sparking! Precure, secuela directa de "La Batalla de la Luna de Sangre"


"Aniplex" - "TMS Entertainment"

原作:「jhondb2013」 (Autor: jhondb2013)

"Hace varios meses, una chica misteriosa llegó a nuestro planeta... Buscó la destrucción del mundo pero no contó con que nuestras salvadoras estarían ahí para impedirlo, con gran fuerza y valor las 4 guerreras nos salvaron de este despiadado destino, los meses pasaron y hoy se puede respirar paz en la ciudad... Lo que no saben es que ocurrirá algo que jamás se ha visto en este mundo, algo que traspasará los limites divinos..."

En el Kirameki High School habia llegado una compañera nueva a la clase, era una chica de estatura mediana de cabello gris oscuro con una coleta rizada al lado izquierdo

\- "Niñas, hoy tenemos a una compañera nueva y se las presentaré, adelante pasa" - dijo la maestra Mayumi viendo hacia la puerta donde estaba la chica nueva

Al terminar la frase, esa chica fue entrando lentamente al salon de clases y se puso en frente de todas las alumnas

\- "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alyssa Sakurai, encantada de conocerlas" - dijo haciendo una reverencia ante la clase y posteriormente mira a Hatsuko fijamente

\- "Esta chica... Ya me conoce?" - pensó Hatsuko ante la mirada inesperada de Alyssa

\- "No te preocupes, solo escuché tu nombre mientras estaba inscribiéndome" - habló Alyssa

\- "Ufff, menos mal" - dijo Hatsuko dando un respiro de alivio

\- "Ok entonces ubícate en uno de los lugares vacíos" - interrumpió la maestra

Alyssa obedeció y se ubicó en un puesto vacío el cual se encontraba en la parte de atrás del salón luego comenzaron las clases, unas clases entretenidas, otras aburridoras, etc...

Después de las primeras 3 horas de clase, había llegado la tan añorada hora del almuerzo, las chicas se ubicaron debajo del gran árbol del campus y se disponían a comer sus bentos (almuerzos japoneses) cuando de repente notaron que Alyssa estaba sola

\- "Mmmmm... No me gusta que esté ahí, Oye Sakurai!" - llamó Hatsuko a Alyssa

\- "Me llamas a mí?"

\- *sarcasmo activado* "No, llamo a mi abuelita, Pues claro que a tí! ven y come con nosotras!"

Alyssa sonrió ante la petición de su compañera y alegremente se acercó a su grupo y encontró un lugar para sentarse.

Mientras tomaban su almuerzo, conversaban sobre diversos temas ya sea que tuvieran que ver con lo académico o no, Alyssa estaba sintiéndose intregrada al grupo pero había algo desconocido que la aquejaba por dentro y eso la preocupaba bastante, luego de la hora del almuerzo las chicas vuelven a sus clases a retomar el pesado ritmo que las cansaría poco a poco hasta la hora de la salida

\- "Yeah! Somos libres otra vez!" - dijo Azuka mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de satisfacción

\- "No del todo" - añadió Shizuka

\- "No me cortes el viaje!" - replicó Azuka

\- "Recuerden que tenemos otro reporte para entregar la otra semana!"

\- "Ya lo sabemos..." - contestaron Hatsuko y Azuka con cara de rendirse

\- "Par de flojas! Por eso están como están!" - las regañó Shizuka

\- "Es que sería mas divertido y rápido si uno pudiera hacerlo en digital y si piensa que haría copypaste (copiar y pegar) estaría muy equivocado!" - se quejó Hatsuko - "Además está chiflado"

\- "Porqué lo dices?" - se extrañó Shizuka

\- "No lo sabes? La otra semana son vacaciones de verano y nadie vendrá en esa época"

\- "Hatsuko tiene razón" - dijo Marise - "En que pensó ese profesor al momento de dejarnos ese trabajo?" (Y no miento, mi profesora de castellano casi nos nace trabajar hasta el día de la graduación)

\- "En fin, entregémosle el trabajo en el horario que es no?"

\- "Si, es lo mas sensato"

\- "Ok, entonces nos vemos al rato" - dijo Hatsuko despidiéndose de sus amigas y cada una tomó su camino a casa, Alyssa se seguía tocando el pecho preocupada por lo que le podría pasar

En la casa de los Yamamuro, Saori estaba sirviendo la cena cuando nota que Takeshi recibe una llamada

\- "Entendido" - dijo Takeshi al tipo con el que estaba hablando por teléfono - "Pero en serio quiere que lleve a mi familia?"

\- "Claro! Ya es hora de que su esposa e hijos conozcan otros lugares, es más, les daré muchos pasajes pero eso sí, lo necesito a usted el día viernes en el hotel" - dijo el tipo del teléfono

\- "Entendido! Le agradezco mucho, estaré ahí el viernes en el hotel" - respondió Takeshi quien posteriormente colgó el teléfono

A los pocos segundos, un mensajero tocó la puerta

\- "Yo voy!" - gritó Hatsuko yendo hacia la puerta - "Diga?"

\- "Aquí vive el señor Takeshi Yamamuro?" - preguntó el mensajero

\- "Sí señor" - contestó Hatsuko

\- "Es que hay un sobre para él" - dijo mientras sacaba el sobre el cual estaba sellado, venía de una empresa importante - "Y necesito que firme este recibo aunque si quiere puede hacerlo usted"

\- "Sí, así nos evitamos muchas cosas" - dijo Hatsuko mientras firmaba el recibo

\- "Muchas gracias señorita, que tenga un buen día" - dijo el mensajero mientras se iba

\- "Lo mismo para usted" - contestó Hatsuko mientras cerraba la puerta

Después de recibir el sobre, Hatsuko fue a la cocina donde estaban sus padres conversando sobre esa llamada y le entregó el sobre a su padre quien posteriormente lo abrió y sacó 8 pasajes ida y vuelta a Miami en el estado de Florida en Estados Unidos

\- "Solo necesitamos 4 y entonces que hacemos con los otros?" - se preguntó Takeshi al ver toda esa cantidad de pasajes

\- "Puedo invitar a mis amigas?!" - le preguntó Hatsuko a su padre

\- "Bueno... Ee..."

\- "Anda, di que sí, vamos no seas malito anda no seas cobarde anda siiiii?" - dijo Hatsuko mientras sacudía a su padre

\- "Bueno, no tengo problema en invitarlas pero sus padres las dejarán ir?"

\- "De eso yo me encargo"

Hatsuko fue a su habitación y llamó a sus amigas para hacerles la invitación, todas accedieron a la invitacion.

En el caso de Alyssa y Marise ambas viven solas y no tienen ninguna restricción.

El día fijado fue el jueves a las 8:30 a.m. en la casa de Hatsuko para ir hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio y luego arribar hacia Miami Florida.

En el aeropuerto pasaron por un estricto control de emigración y todo salió bien después abordaron el primer vuelo hacia Miami y con suerte no hubo ningún retraso en la hora del despegue.

\- "Esto será algo genial" - dijo Hatsuko mientras el avión despegaba rumbo a Miami

"Sparking! Pretty Cure 3: La Guerra 'V' (venganza)" (Gekijouban: Sparking! Pretty Cure: 'V' no Taisen)

{Opening: "Exist" por angela

アニメーション製作:東京ムービー (Producción de animación: TMS Entertainment)

Argumento: Mientras Hatsuko junto a su familia y amigas van en el avión ésta recuerda todos los sucesos ocurridos en la serie y en ambas películas, Alyssa empieza a preguntarse porqué hay algo que la afecta internamente...}

\- "Yeah! Llegamos" - dijo Azuka levantando sus brazos en señal de alegría

\- "Sí, llegamos a la tierra de los caimanes" - dijo Marise

\- "Caimanes?" - preguntó Hatsuko

\- "Sí, aquí dice 'En este estado hay muchos caimanes...'"

\- "Pero no creo que haya en Miami... O sí?"

\- "No lo creo"

\- "Ojalá..."

\- "Será mejor que vayamos al hotel" - dijo Takeshi interrumpiendo la conversación sobre los caimanes de Florida

A los pocos minutos llegaron a uno de los hoteles mas prestigiosos de Miami, donde a veces se hospedan estrellas de la talla de Angelina Jolie, Britney Spears y Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Luego de registrarse en el hotel fueron a su habitación asignada y todos quedaron impresionados, esa habitación era el doble de grande que la habitación de Hatsuko y comparable con la de Marise, tenía una bonita vista al mar y grandes camas, las suficientes para que todos pudieran escoger donde dormir.

Las chicas escogieron sus camas y marcaron sus territorios (no como ustedes piensan, es un decir), luego entre todas se pudieron de acuerdo para ir a pasear por el lugar mientras Saori y Takeshi atendían asuntos del trabajo.

\- "Esto es genial, y el clima es bueno" - dijo Hatsuko mientras veía muchas cosas interesantes a cada lado de la acera

De repente ocurre una explosión en un lugar cercano, las chicas van a mirar pero estaba lleno de policías y bomberos los cuales no les daban paso.

Alyssa notó algo extraño en el fuego, una figura negra aparecía entre esa gran llamarada llamándola

\- "Oye Alyssa" - le dijo Hatsuko regresándola a la realidad

\- "Q-Que pasa?"

\- "El policía pesado nos dijo que nos fuéramos"

Las chicas hicieron caso y se fueron pero mientras dejaban la zona Alyssa miraba hacia la llamarada y veía que la figura negra se desvanecía, ese suceso la dejó intrigada sobre que podría haber sido eso

\- "Muy pronto ese cascarón se romperá y todo ese poder será liberado" - dijo una voz femenina mientras una silueta veía a Alyssa divertirse con sus amigas

"Viernes, día fijado para encontrarse con el tipo del teléfono..."

Takeshi ya estaba listo para encontrarse con el sujeto que lo había llamado, la recepcionista le había avisado sobre el lugar acordado el cual era el salón múltiple del hotel.

El tipo del teléfono quien en realidad es un gran magnate contrató a Takeshi para que dirigiera la logística debido a su experiencia como administrador en diversos hoteles en Japón, Takeshi aceptó la oferta y se puso a trabajar inmeditamente , mientras tanto su esposa ya había hecho amistad con las esposas de unos empresarios y estaban hablando de diversos asuntos, en ese momento Hatsuko y sus amigas caminaban por la playa hasta que Hatsuko sin querer queriendo se tropezó con un chico que estaba enterrado en la arena

\- "Oye fíjate por donde vas! H-Hatsuko?" - preguntó un joven de la misma estatura que Hatsuko

\- "Lo siento mucho de veras!, Osamu?" - dijo al verle la cara y su peinado inconfundible

\- "Que haces aquí?" - preguntó el joven un poco sorprendido por la presencia de la pelirroja

\- "Vinimos junto con mi familia porque a mi padre lo contrató un señor muy importante, y tú?"

\- "Nada, pasando el tiempo" - dijo el joven

Luego de conversar un buen rato, todos continuaron su recorrido viendo las cosas geniales que les ofrecía el entorno hasta que ocurrió otro incidente, esta vez era un accidente de tránsito un bus se había chocado con una camioneta y el bus se había volcado debido a la fuerza del impacto, unos segundos después el bus estalla y de nuevo aparece la figura negra pero esta vez no llamaba a Alyssa

\- "El cascarón muy pronto se romperá..." - escuchó Alyssa en su mente - "Todo ese poder contenido será liberado y causarás cosas que este mundo jamás ha vivido..."

Esos pensamientos retumbaron en la mente de la chica durante los siguientes minutos y la confundían mas de lo que ya estaba, Hatsuko la regresó a la realidad nuevamente y todos continuaron su camino...

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol se ponía detrás del mar dejando ver un gran destello naranja en el cielo, las chicas y Osamu continuaron caminando de regreso al hotel para ir a cenar pero de repente Alyssa se detiene

{Soundtrack de fondo: "MKAlieZ" por Hiroyuki Sawano}

\- "Eh? Que pasa Alyssa?" - pregunto Marise al ver a su amiga detenerse repentinamente

La chica no respondía, había algo en su interior que la había dejado completamente paralizada

\- "Uh? Que le pasó?" - preguntó Hatsuko

\- "No sé, a lo mejor le dio un calambre"

\- "Chicas, aléjense lo mas que puedan!" - decía Alyssa en su mente mientras perdía las pupilas de sus ojos

\- "Alyssa que ocurre? Porqué no nos dices nada?" - decía Hatsuko mientras agitaba un poco a Alyssa

\- "Huyan, huyan lo más lejos que puedan! No deben quedarse!" - continuaba diciendo su mente

\- "Su pulso está normal" - decía Shizuka mientras media el pulso de Alyssa

\- "Eso fue que le dio la garrotera" - añadió Azuka quien ya estaba preparando una botella con agua para arrojársela a la cara

\- "Es inútil, huyan!" - ese fue su ultimo pensamiento

De repente del cuerpo de Alyssa salió una gran columna de energía oscura la cual manda a volar a las chicas retrocediéndolas unos 3 metros

\- "Alyssa!" - gritó Hatsuko al ver a su amiga envuelta en toda esa energía oscura

Dentro de ese gran torrente de energía oscura el cuerpo de Alyssa comenzaba a crecer y tomar forma de una jovencita de 17 años de edad

Después apareció un traje negro sin mangas con pinchos en los hombros y una gran falda dividida la cual solo le cubría la entrepierna y de resto se alargaba hacia atrás.

Entre todo ese torrente de energía oscura se pudieron notar un par de brillos rojos los cuales eran sus ojos, en ese momento el torrente desaparece dejando ver a Cure Apocalypt, su nemesis quien había regresado por venganza

\- "Cure Equal, por fin nos volvemos a ver" - dijo siniestramente la chica

{soundtrack se detiene 1:40}

Todas quedaron atónitas con la transformación de quien era su amiga hasta entonces

\- "Eres tú!" - dijo Azuka con enojo

\- "Todavía me recuerdas basura? Es un honor para mí"

\- "Que hiciste con Alyssa?!" - preguntó Shizuka de manera airada

\- "Ummmm, Alyssa... Sí, la recuerdo, ella era mi cascarón..." - contestó Cure Apocalypt de manera relajada

\- "Tu cascarón?" - pregunto Hatsuko quien todavía no podía creer el hecho de que hayan convivido con su nemesis durante este tiempo

\- "Basta de habladurías! Regresé por ustedes cuatro pero si las mato ahora no será divertido, ya sé! Hagamos algo interesante..."

\- "Deja de jugar Apocalypt!" - dijo la voz femenina que estaba en el accidente

Otra figura femenina apareció al lado de Cure Apocalypt, esta figura femenina lucía como una mujer esbelta de aproximadamente 30 años de edad cuya presencia hacia que todo el lugar se llenara de miedo y oscuridad

\- "Todavía hay trabajo que hacer o acaso no fue lo que me pediste?"

\- "Tienes razón Lilith"

\- "Acaso dijo Lilith?" - preguntó atónita Marise

\- "Haz lo que ibas a hacer con mis poderes antes de que me arrepienta y te destruya!" - le gritó Lilith

\- "Ya voy, observen esto escorias, dejaré este lugar hecho un desierto y ustedes son afortunadas, estarán en primera fila para observarlo" - dijo mientras sonreía sádicamente y alzaba su mano para soltar un poder oscuro que generaría un portal interdimensional

\- "Eso no lo voy a permitir!" - gritó Azuka quien se convirtió en Cure Berserker

\- "En serio vas a impedirlo?"

\- "Nosotras ya no somos como hace unos meses cuando nos hiciste tragar tierra y lava! Somos mejores que eso!" - contestó Berserker quien ya se preparaba para lanzarse contra Apocalypt

Después de decir eso, Cure Berserker se lanza velozmente contra Cure Apocalypt y trata infructuosamente de ocasionarle daño

\- "Qué?!" - se preguntó Berserker al ver que no le hacia ningún daño

\- "No notaron el cambio cierto?" - preguntó Apocalypt con signo de fastidio

-"Cambio?"

En ese momento Cure Apocalypt se acercó velozmente a Berserker y le propina una golpiza con varias patadas rápidas y con los brazos cruzados, luego saltó y dio una vuelta entera para asestarle una patada en el cuello a Cure Berserker y estamparla contra la pared cercana dejándola herida de gravedad

\- "Maldita... Es mas fuerte que antes... Será por esa tipa de al lado?" - dijo Berserker con una voz entrecortada por el golpe

\- "Ahora te mataré a ti primero por insolente" - dijo Cure Apocalypt mientras se acercaba a Berserker

\- "Déjala! Tenemos trabajo importante que hacer" - gritó Lilith nuevamente deteniendo a Apocalypt

\- "Te salvaste idiota" - dijo Apocalypt retirándose junto a Lilith

\- "Azuka!" - gritaron Shizuka y Marise mientras iban a ver su estado de salud

\- "Te encuentras bien?" - preguntó Shizuka preocupada

\- "No del todo pero puedo caminar" - contestó Azuka quien malherida trató de ponerse en pie - "No la vayan a desafiar, es muy fuerte esa tipa, si no tienen la fuerza suficiente acabaran como yo"

Después de ese asunto todas regresaron al hotel y Hatsuko se fue rápidamente a la habitación del hotel y se encerró, estaba dolida, no sabía que su nueva amiga en realidad era su enemiga de hace unos meses y que puso en riesgo la vida de sus padres

\- "Oigan, que le pasó a Hatsuko?" - preguntó Sota quien estaba cerca a la habitación

\- "Chicas!" - las llamó Osamu quien venia corriendo afanadamente

\- "Que sucede Osamu?" - preguntó Marise - "Porqué tan afanado?"

\- "Hay una especie de robots-aliens lo que sea! Que están atacando la ciudad!" - dijo Osamu algo confundido y asustado

\- "Pero aun no me dicen que le ocurrió a Hatsuko!" - interrumpió Sota quien buscaba la respuesta

\- "Larga historia, vamos Marise, ambas somos las que quedamos en pie de lucha! Debemos por lo menos ayudar a la gente!" - dijo Shizuka motivada

\- "Y yo qué?" - dijo Azuka de repente, ya estaba totalmente curada - "Es que estoy pintada en la pared o qué?"

\- "El Zenkai hizo efecto, genial!" - dijo Shizuka un poco contenta

Luego de su aparición, las 3 chicas salen del hotel y se transforman en Pretty Cure mientras la gente entraba en pánico y corría de un lado a otro tratando de sobrevivir

Mientras tanto en el hotel, Hatsuko continuaba deprimida por lo ocurrido anteriormente, solo miraba por la ventana a sus amigas luchar contra las criaturas enviadas por Apocalypt.

\- "Definitivamente este mundo está lleno de dolor y engaños..." - decía Hatsuko en la soledad de la habitación - "... De venganzas y maldad, y sobre todo... De mentiras, he sido una ilusa, me dejé engañar por el hecho de que me hablaste desde un principio... Debí haber sospechado el hecho de que ya sabias mi nombre, puse en riesgo la vida de mis padres y de mi hermano por culpa de mi ingenuidad, tampoco sospeché de tu fuerza y pudiste acabar con Berserker en tan solo unos segundos, mi destino es... perecer junto a este mundo, debo pagar mi error..."

A las afueras del hotel se desata una gran lluvia la cual completa el paisaje desolador de la playa de Miami y sus alrededores destruidas por la gran guerra ocasionada por esas criaturas aun desconocidas

Cure Berserker, Cure Elite y Cure Forte están agotadas y malheridas por la pelea que han tenido todo este tiempo, a medida que respiran llegan mas criaturas que están rodeándolas poco a poco para aniquilarlas

\- "No se ustedes pero yo lucharé hasta morir!" - dijo Berserker poniéndose de pie mientras adquiría un poco mas de poder

\- "No se como Berserker no se rinde" - dijo Forte con una sonrisa

\- "Sigamos luchando, a lo mejor y nos va bien" - añadió Elite mientras se levantaba

\- "Muchachas, esa es la actitud! A por ellos!" - gritó Berserker elevando su poder y lanzándose contra las criaturas a destrozarlas, Cure Elite y Cure Forte hacen lo mismo

En la habitación del hotel Osamu finalmente había podido acceder a la habitación y encontrar a una Hatsuko decaída hasta el punto de querer suicidarse (es un decir)

\- "Que te ocurre?" - preguntó Osamu

\- "Dime una cosa, tu crees que la gente miente porque sí?" - preguntó Hatsuko decaída

\- "No tengo idea"

\- "Exacto, no sabes el porqué una persona miente"

\- "La mera verdad, no se de lo que hablas pero no me gusta verte así, con tu permiso..." - dijo mientras la ponía de pie en frente de él

\- "Oye, que estás..."

Osamu le propina un puñetazo en la cara a Hatsuko enviándola al suelo

\- "NO ERES LA HATSUKO QUE CONOZCO!" - gritó Osamu haciéndola reaccionar - "VEZ ESE MUNDO QUE HAY AFUERA?! TAMBIEN HAY COSAS GENIALES, NO TODO PUEDE SER TAN MALO! LA GENTE TAMBIEN PUEDE SER HONESTA, ESA ESPERANZA TODAVIA YACE EN EL INTERIOR DE CADA SER VIVO Y ADEMÁS TU NO ERES ASÍ, SIEMPRE HAS AYUDADO A GENTE QUE NISIQUIERA CONOCES! HE VISTO COMO HACES LAS COSAS Y TRATAS DE AYUDAR! ASI QUE VAYAMOS ALLÁ Y ENTRE LOS 2 AYUDAREMOS COMO PODAMOS, QUEDA ENTENDIDO?!"

\- "Osamu..." - dijo después de oír el mensaje - "Está bien, iremos allá y ayudaremos! La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde!"

\- "Me alegra oír eso! Ésta eres tu en realidad" - dijo Osamu

Después de ese momento, ambos corrieron hacia la calle principal a ver a quien podían ayudar

\- "Nos dividiremos, tú por la derecha y yo por la izquierda!" - dijo Osamu

\- "Entendido!" - respondió Hatsuko yéndose por la derecha

Una vez se alejó lo suficiente, Hatsuko usó el modo de transformación rápida para convertirse en Cure Equal e ir al lugar de la batalla

Mientras tanto en una playa cercana, las cures estaban un poco cansadas por la batalla, una criatura de esas estaba a punto de atacar a Cure Elite pero fue destrozada por completo gracias a que un gran rayo rojo escarlata impactó la criatura

\- "Ese poder es de..." - dijo Elite mirando hacia el cielo - "Equal! Estás bien! Que alegría!"

\- "No te preocupes Elite, acabaremos con ellos e iremos a por lo grande" - dijo Equal para motivar a su compañera

\- "Comprendo, ahora veo que estás mas motivada que antes" - dijo Elite

Forte y Berserker ya habían eliminado unas cuantas hordas de criaturas pero todavía se acercan más, en ese momento otro rayo rojo escarlata cae sobre las criaturas pulverizándolas por completo.

\- "Creo que alguien se motivó" - dijo Cure Berserker notando la presencia de Equal

Todas las cures se juntaron con Equal en el cielo

\- "Cuantos quedan?" - preguntó Equal

\- "Lo que nosotras estamos viendo" - contestó Cure Forte

\- "No será difícil, utilicemos nuestros máximos poderes en un solo ataque de acuerdo?"

Las chicas asintieron a la petición de Equal, se elevaron otro poco y se ubicaron para realizar un ataque que hace mucho no usaban

Las cures cargan sus ataques principales y después los juntan

\- "Cambiaremos al mundo con esta revolución!" - gritaron las 4 mientras la fuerza de su ataque se intensificaba - "Pretty Cure, Legendary Revolution!" - gritaron las 4 expulsando una enorme "lluvia de meteoros" eliminando a todas las criaturas de los alrededores ocasionando explosiones colosales

\- "Ups, como que se nos fue la mano" - dijo Equal un poco avergonzada

\- "Si, como que nos pasamos" - añadió Elite

\- "Bueno, eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que ahora hay que ir por lo grande, debemos acabar con Apocalypt y la tipa de al lado" - dijo Equal seriamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo gris

Mientras tanto en la cima de un edificio cercano, Lilith se estaba preparando para acabar con la tierra de un solo golpe

\- "Oye Lilith, ya tienes eso asombroso que harás para ayudarme?" - dijo Apocalypt con un poco de impaciencia

\- "En un momento estará" - contestó Lilith con algo de fastidio por la pregunta de Apocalypt

\- "No confío en esta tipa, no es tan eficiente como pensaba, creo que tendré que hacerlo mucho antes de lo planeado" - pensó Apocalypt mientras miraba con desconfianza a Lilith

De repente el cielo gris se oscureció más hasta quedar totalmente negro con tonalidades pequeñas multicolor

\- "Que pasa?!" - se preguntó Equal al ver el cambio repentino del ambiente

Una risa malvada irrumpía en el lugar, se trataba de Lilith quien ya había preparado el poder necesario para acabar con la tierra de un solo golpe

\- "Con este poder destructivo su planeta quedará hecho trizas!" - decía Lilith cuya voz se escuchaba en todos los rincones de Miami

\- "Esa maldita! Quiere acabar con todos nosotros!" - dijo Berserker demostrando su enojo

En menos de nada, una gran esfera de energía maligna se acerca a toda velocidad hacia la corteza terrestre tratando de llegar al núcleo pero algo la detiene

\- "Eh? Quien la detuvo?" - preguntó atónita Cure Elite

Cure Equal había usado la tarjeta de la teletransportación para dirigirse a ese sitio antes de que la esfera de energía tocara la corteza terrestre

\- "Equal! No te arriesgues!" - le gritó Elite quien estaba muy preocupada por su compañera

\- "Debo... proteger... Este mundo!" - gritó Equal al tiempo que su traje se destruía y ésta era absorbida por la esfera maligna la cual todavía seguía detenida

\- "Uhhhh genial Lilith, acabaste con la de rojo!" - decía Apocalypt elogiando el gran poder de Lilith

Todas se llevaron una gran sorpresa, la esfera de energía oscura se estaba "consumiendo" por ella misma

\- "Que demonios...?!" - se preguntó Lilith al ver ese fenómeno

Cure Equal estaba absorbiendo toda esa cantidad de energía en el interior de su cuerpo para luego convertirla en energía pura e incrementar sus poderes

Después de unos segundos, la esfera de energía desapareció dando como resultado a una Cure Equal en pie de lucha pero con algunas heridas, la falda destruida parcialmente y sin el top que la cubre, ésta empieza a caminar lentamente mientras es rodeada de un brillo rojo (como el de Gokú SSJ4 cuando rescata a Pan de las garras de Baby Vegeta) y unos cuantos rayos de bioelectricidad la rodean

\- "Apocalypt, ya te divertiste bastante, ahora me toca a mí" - dijo Lilith mientras se iba al campo de batalla

Lilith llega al campo de batalla y se prepara para pelear contra Cure Equal

{Soundtrack de fondo: "Sidonia" por angela}

\- "Cure Equal, has podido eliminar mi técnica mas poderosa pero eso no te hace la mas fuerte del universo, ahora veremos quien reina aquí" - dijo Lilith desafiando a la Cure

Al fondo todavía se pueden presenciar relámpagos rojos cayendo ferozmente, luego de unos segundos de silencio ambas contrincantes se lanzan entre sí y comienza una gran batalla casi a la velocidad de la luz, hay puños y patadas veloces de parte de ambas contrincantes, se pueden divisar ambos rayos rojos chocando entre ellos y dejando grandes ondas en diversos lugares de la batalla.

Mientras tanto Cure Apocalypt se lanza contra las cures restantes quienes logran resistir la batalla y entre las 3 poderle hacer frente a Apocalypt.

En menos de lo pensado la batalla se traslada al espacio exterior en donde la gente de todo el mundo pueden apreciar varios rayos de luz chocando se entre sí, los medios hacen eco del fenómeno y las cadenas importantes transmiten las imágenes tomadas por la NASA de la batalla que se está llevando a cabo.

Puños, patadas, técnicas especiales, así transcurre el gran duelo entre seres de "otro mundo", Lilith se ubica un poco mas arriba de Cure Equal

-"Excelente Equal, me has sorprendido pero eso no evitará que destruya la tierra por completo" - dijo Lilith mientras cargaba otro poder, justo antes de lanzarlo Cure Apocalypt se interpone en la mitad de ambas peleadoras - "Apocalypt! Que diablos haces?"

{Fin del soundtrack}

Cure Apocalypt tiene una sonrisa sádica hacia Lilith

\- "Quítate! O quieres que te destruya también?!"

\- "Shinryoku..." - dijo Apocalypt lentamente

\- "Esto no pinta bien" - pensó Equal al ver la expresión de Apocalypt

\- "... Kaihou!" - gritó Apocalypt liberando un aura negra con borde blanco la cual atrapa a Lilith absorbiéndola por completo

\- "Porqué lo hizo?!" - se preguntaban las cures sorprendidas por ese acto de traición

\- "Miren esto niñitas, esta tipa no era tan eficiente como creía, he absorbido sus poderes y ahora se enfrentarán a su peor pesadilla" - decía Apocalypt mientras adquiría una forma nueva con mas poder de lo imaginado

Su aura negra con bordes blancos se agrandó colosalmente y la gente de todo el mundo pudo apreciar ese fenómeno con temor, luego de unos momentos el aura desaparece dejando ver a un monstruo gigantesco el cual expulsaba fuego negro

\- "Mi máxima evolución está completa! Será mejor que recen todas las oraciones que sepan porque ahora mismo las aniquilaré por completo!" - dijo Apocalypt en su nueva forma lanzando un gran golpe contra las cures lanzándolas contra la luna

\- "Demonios, se volvió demasiado fuerte..." - dijo Cure Forte al ver la nueva forma de Apocalypt

\- "Odio admitirlo pero estamos acabadas, no hay nada que evite que destruya la tierra" - dijo Berserker con voz entrecortada

\- "Claro que no! Si pudimos vencerla una vez, como no vamos a poder vencerla nuevamente además, Alyssa está ahí dentro!" - dijo Equal poniéndose de pie

\- "En serio?" - preguntó Elite

\- "Sí, hace unos segundos sentí su presencia, aun vive y podemos rescatarla"

Apocalypt continuaba lanzando golpes contra las cures pero estas lograban esquivarlos por fortuna, mientras Equal y Elite esquivaban los puños de Apocalypt, Berserker y Forte le lanzaban grandes ráfagas de energía para distraerla

\- "Planeo entrar en su cuerpo..." - dijo Equal sorprendiendo a sus compañeras

\- "Como diablos lo harás?" - preguntó Berserker

\- "Sencillo, contra-atacaremos con la misma magnitud"

\- "Eso quiere decir que..." - dijo Elite

\- "Que bien! Ya quería patearle el trasero a esa tipa" - dijo Berserker adivinando lo que ocurriría

Apocalypt continuaba atacando y destrozando la superficie lunar mientras las cures encontraban un punto ciego para poder empezar a ejecutar el plan de Cure Equal

Las cures llegan al lado oscuro de la luna y Equal saca la tarjeta fusión que les había proporcionado Mugen Cure en la batalla anterior

\- "Sí! Aquí vamos de nuevo!" - dijo Berserker al ver la tarjeta fusión por segunda vez

\- "Exacto! Pero esta vez haremos lo que la gente normal llamaría locura" - dijo Equal dejando impresionadas a sus compañeras - "Y lo que yo llamo superarse!"

\- "Jeje, tu no cambias, está bien te ayudaremos" - dijo Elite con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- "Ok, Chicas, A trabajar!" - dijo Cure Equal mientras introducía su tarjeta fusión en el CurePulse

Las demás hicieron lo mismo y sus cuerpos se convirtieron en energía la cual daría origen por segunda vez a Mega-Cure

Mega-Cure se dirige nuevamente hacia el lado claro de la luna para estar frente a frente con Apocalypt

\- "Otra vez tú?" - dijo Apocalypt con fastidio

\- "No soy la misma que conociste hace unos meses..." - dijo Mega-Cure usando nuevamente las 4 voces de las Sparking

\- "Ah no? Dime entonces en que mejoraste!" - gritó Apocalypt lanzando un puño contra Mega-Cure el cual detiene sin ningún esfuerzo

Dicho esto, Mega-Cure empieza a emanar un aura "galáctica" y su cuerpo se hace cada vez mas grande tomando forma de una gran mujer esbelta (no es oppai para que lo sepan)

\- "Ohh, comprendo, te elevaste a mi nivel, eso me agrada, podremos luchar como queramos" - dijo Apocalypt al ver la nueva forma de Mega-Cure

\- "Yo de tí no me confiaría" - dijo Mega-Cure

\- "Maldita... Me estas subestimando?" - dijo Apocalypt lanzando un puñetazo colosal el cual causa desvíos en la órbita de varios satélites cercanos

Mega-Cure logra protegerse del golpe, posteriormente ataca a Apocalypt de la misma manera, con varios puñetazos colosales los cuales causan grandes estruendos, después ambas se atacan mutuamente (como en una batalla de Dragon Ball Z)

En la tierra...

\- "Que demonios sucede allá arriba?" - se preguntó Takeshi al ver ese par de figuras luchando en el espacio

\- "Solo espero que las chicas estén bien..." - dijo Saori con preocupación

Mientras en el espacio, Apocalypt atacaba con grandes esferas de energía negras cuya densidad es comparable a la del sol, Mega-Cure logra rechazarlas lanzándolas hacia atrás para que posteriormente causen explosiones de gran magnitud

\- "Eso es lo único que puedes hacer?" - dijo Mega-Cure mientras ambas se acercaban para atacarse pero se detiene la una a la otra expulsando grandes cantidades de fuego desde la espalda

Luego de varios segundos de forcejeo, Apocalypt rompe la defensa de Mega-Cure golpeándola en la cara y estrellándola contra un fragmento de la luna el cual pasaba cerca de la pelea, en cuestión de segundos Mega-Cure aprovecha un descuido de Apocalypt para arrojarle parte del fragmento de la luna y posteriormente atacar en el vientre de Apocalypt usando un puñetazo certero

\- "Ahora es mi oportunidad!" - gritó Cure Equal quien se separó de sus compañeras para introducirse en el cuerpo de Apocalypt

Equal cae aparatosamente sobre el cuerpo real de Apocalypt el cual era una figura femenina negra con el rostro distorsionado, después ambas se propinan puñetazos y patadas con furia, Cure Equal obtiene unas cuantas heridas, luego de ese momento ambas rivales quedan separadas y cansadas, la sangre de Equal flota en esa dimensión

\- "Así que este era tu plan, rescatar a ese cascarón vacio a quienes ustedes llaman Alyssa Sakurai" - dijo Apocalypt

\- "Quieres que te diga algo interesante?" - dijo Equal mientras levantaba su puño derecho hacia arriba y la cara hacia abajo

\- "Lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora porque morirás en este instante" - dijo Apocalypt confiada

\- "Alyssa ya no es un cascarón... Porque ahora el cascarón..." - dijo Equal mientras preparaba su golpe final, Apocalypt también se estaba preparando para atacar al mismo estilo que Equal - "ERES TÚ!" - gritó Equal mientras lanzaba su golpe final

Ambos ataques provocaron una enorme explosión galáctica la cual deshizo la fusión de las Sparking y posteriormente destruyó el cuerpo gigantesco de Apocalypt

Dentro de la explosión Cure Equal se encuentra inconsciente pero la figura de Alyssa llega y se la lleva a la tierra

"La gran explosión galáctica" como la llamó la NASA fue documentada por los centros de noticias a nivel mundial y la gente en todo el planeta estaba pendiente de ese fenómeno

Las demás cures lograron llegar a la tierra sin ningún contratiempo pero llegan tristes porque pensaban que Equal y Alyssa habían desaparecido en la explosión

\- "Oigan, miren eso" - dijo Cure Forte al ver un par de figuras llegando hacia ellas

\- "Pero si son..." - dijo Elite al lograr reconocer a las figuras

Era Alyssa llevando a Hatsuko inconsciente en su espalda, las demás cures tratan de ir lo mas rápido que pueden

\- "Alyssa, eres tú!" - dijo Elite sorprendida - "Como se encuentran ustedes dos?"

\- "Yo perfectamente, solo unos cuantos órganos aplastados y huesos rotos pero de resto me siento genial" - dijo Hatsuko despertando de su inconsciencia y sentándose sobre unos escombros

\- "Hatsuko, tú nunca cambias" - dijo Elite mientras se destransformaba

\- "Alyssa, he querido hacerte esta pregunta ¿Porqué nunca nos dijiste sobre que encerrabas a Apocalypt en tu cuerpo?" - preguntó Hatsuko

\- "Es que... No quería que después ustedes me rechazaran, tenía miedo de eso, preferí guardarme ese dolor para mi misma y no hacer sufrir a los demás" - contestó Alyssa al interrogante de la pelirroja

\- "Ya veo, así que fue por eso, pues te diré una cosa interesante" - dijo Hatsuko despertando la curiosidad en Alyssa - "Ya no vas a guardarte ese dolor para ti misma"

\- "Qué significa?" - preguntó Alyssa

\- "Si tienes problemas, no dudes en decirnos, veremos como podremos ayudarte, puedes desahogarte si quieres eso es efectivo y se siente de maravilla" - dijo Hatsuko con una sonrisa

\- "Entiendo, lo haré, desde ahora ya no acumularé mas problemas dentro de mí" - dijo Alyssa al sentir la confianza de sus compañeras

{Ending: "YAMANAIAME 'Movie Edit'" por Mica Caldito, mpi y Mika Kobayashi, compuesta por Hiroyuki Sawano

\- "Después de todo ese problema, me mandé a hacer unos exámenes a un hospital de Miami para ver si estaba en perfectas condiciones, curiosamente todo mi cuerpo estaba curado y eso fue un alivio... La ciudad estaba siendo reconstruida rápidamente, mi padre logró completar el evento a pesar de lo ocurrido en el lugar y su jefe le dio una gran cantidad de dinero, nosotras pasamos el tiempo restante de las vacaciones como siempre, divirtiéndonos y sin ningún problema..."

\- "MALDICIOOOOOOOOOONNN!" - gritó Hatsuko asustando a todas

\- "Que ocurre?" - preguntó Shizuka asustada

\- "El reporte... ES PARA MAÑANA!" - dijo Hatsuko asustada - "Ese reporte decidirá nuestro futuro en la escuela!"

\- "No tienen porqué alarmarse, Mark me hizo el favor de compilar el material para el reporte y lo tengo todo justo aquí!" - dijo Marise sacando una USB

\- "Marise, nos salvaste la vida! Ahora a buscar papel!" - dijo Hatsuko saliendo del hotel, las demás la siguieron hacia una tienda

\- "Bueno, si habían problemas después de todo, pero sabemos como solucionarlos... Eso es lo divertido de estar con amigos"

}

"3 días después de regresar de Miami..."

Hatsuko regresa a casa después de un día pesado en la escuela

\- "Ufff, menos mal supimos solucionar lo del reporte..." - dijo Hatsuko mientras se recostaba en su cama

\- "Ayuda por favor, Pretty Cures..." - dijo una voz femenina en la habitación de Hatsuko

\- "Que fue eso?" - se levantó Hatsuko sorprendida

\- "Por favor, ayuda..." - dijo la voz desconocida

Posteriormente Hatsuko empieza a emanar un aura amarilla

\- "Q-qué me esta sucediendo?" - dijo Hatsuko mientras el aura se incrementaba más y más, luego ella desaparece de su habitación

"FIN"

© '2015 SPARKING MOVIE', TMS Entertainment, Aniplex. Derechos Reservados

Next Time: Un proyecto de Kelitanime donde Cure Equal estará presente! Espérenlo!


End file.
